First Steps
This fanfiction is written by Gingerear. I am rating this story as worse. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar - '''dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes '''Deputy: Squirrelflight - '''dark ginger she-cat with green eyes '''Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - '''gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes '''Warriors: Graystripe - '''long-haired solid gray tom '''Dustpelt - '''dark brown tabby tom '''Sandstorm - '''pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes '''Brackenfur - '''golden brown tabby tom '''Sorreltail - '''tortieshell and white she-cat with amber eyes '''Cloudtail - '''long-haired white tom with blue eyes '''Millie - silver tabby she-cat with gray stripes and blue eyes Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and amber eyes Birchfall - light brown tabby tom Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes Berrynose - cream-colored tom Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat Mousewhisker - gray and white tom Poppyfrost - tortieshell she-cat Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Lionblaze's kits Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes Foxleap - reddish tabby tom apprentice, Cherrypaw Icecloud - white she-cat apprentice, Lilypaw Toadstep - black and white tom Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat, expecting Foxleap's kits apprentice, Molepaw Briarlight - dark brown she-cat with a broken back Blossomfall - tortieshell and white she-cat Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes Ivypool - silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes apprentice, Seedpaw Aprrentices: Cherrypaw - ginger she-cat Molepaw - brown and cream tom Lilypaw - dark tabby she-cat with white patches Seedpaw - very pale ginger she-cat Queens: Daisy - cream long-furred she-cat Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches and a battle-scarred face, mother of Cloudtail's kits: Amberkit (gray and white she-kit with amber eyes), Dewkit (gray tom with amber eyes), and Snowkit (white tom with amber eyes) Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Beaverkit (long-haired brown tabby tom), Chaffinchkit (gray and orange tortieshell she-kit), and Sproutkit (pale gray tabby tom) Elders: Purdy - plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws Deputy: Rowanclaw - ginger tom Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom Warriors: Nightwhisper - scrawny brown tom with green eyes Oakfur - small brown tom Smokefoot - black tom apprentice, Mistpaw Toadfoot - dark brown tom apprentice, Dewpaw Applefur - mottled brown she-cat Crowfrost - black and white tom Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar across his back Snowbird - pure white she-cat apprentice, Stoatpaw Tawnypelt - tortieshell she-cat with green eyes Spiderfoot - gray tom with black paws and blue eyes Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ivytail - black, white, and tortieshell she-cat Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom apprentice, Sparrowpaw Olivenose - tortieshell she-cat Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet Scorchfur - dark gray tom Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat Ferretclaw - cream and gray tom Starlingwing - ginger tom Apprentices: Sparrowpaw - large tabby tom Dewpaw - gray she-cat Mistpaw - spiky-furred pale gray she-cat Stoatpaw - skinny ginger tom Queens: Nightwing - black she-cat, mother of Cedarheart's kits: Cedarkit (mottled dark gray tom) and Pearkit (dark black and orange tortieshell and white she-kit) Pinenose - black she-cat, pregnant Elders: Tallpoppy: - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat Snaketail - dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail Whitewater - long-furred white she-cat, blind in one eye WindClan Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom Deputy: Whitetail - small white she-cat Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - mottled brownish-gray tom Warriors: Gorsetail - very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Willowclaw - gray she-cat Dewspots - spotted gray tabby she-cat Emberfoot - gray tom with darker paws apprentice, Crouchpaw Crowfeather - very dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes Moorbreeze - bracken-colored she-cat Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes Harespring - brown and white tom apprentice, Larkpaw Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with smoky blue eyes Sunstrike - tortieshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead Buzzardflight - brown tom Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat Thistlethorn - long-haired white she-cat Whiskernose - light brown tom Furzepelt - gray and white she-cat Boulderfur - large pale gray tom Apprentices: Crouchpaw - black tom Larkpaw - gray she-cat Queens: Thrushwing - sandy-colored she-cat with a slight limp in her gait, mother of Onestar's kits: Stonekit (stone-gray tom), Thrushkit (dark gray she-cat with dark brown flecks), and Specklekit (mottled pale brown she-cat) Elders: Tornear - tabby tom Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom Ashfoot - gray she-cat Darkfoot - white tom with dark brown feet, the oldest cat in WindClan RiverClan Leader: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom Medicine Cat: Mothwing - beautiful, long-haired, dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes apprentice, Willowshine Warriors: Vixentail - black she-cat apprentice, Curlpaw Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat Beechfur - light brown tom Otterheart - dark brown she-cat Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat Icewing - pure white she-cat with blue eyes Splashface - pale brown she-cat with a white patch on her face apprentice, Podpaw Mintfur - light gray tabby tom Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat Nettlefang - dark brown tabby tom Mallownose - light brown tabby tom Sneezenose - gray and white tom Robinwing - tortieshell and white tom Copperpelt - dark ginger she-cat Petalfur - gray and white she-cat Grasspelt - light brown tom Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat Pikefang - large dark gray tom Rushtail light brown tabby tom apprentice, Heronpaw Tanglefur - long-haired muddy-colored tom Silverfish - silver-gray she-cat Hollowflight - dark brown tabby tom Mossyfur - brown and white she-cat Apprentices: Heronpaw - large brown tabby tom Curlpaw - long-haired silver tabby she-cat Podpaw - dark brown tom Queens: Mosspelt - tortieshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of: Waterkit (white she-kit with blue eyes) and Burnkit - (light ginger tom) Duckfeather - dark creamy brown she-cat with smoky green eyes, heavily pregnant with Pikefang's kits Elders: Frogleap - gray tom Sunfish - golden brown she-cat with a bushy tail Skyheart - pale brown tabby she-cat Sedgecreek - brown tabby she-cat Salmonpelt - gray tom Pouncetail - ginger and white tom Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat Cats Outside the Clans Smoky - muscular gray and white tom Floss - small pale gray and white she-cat Nightcloud - black she-cat, formerly of WindClan Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes, formerly of WindClan Chapter 1 Snowkit woke up when another kit jumped on top of him. "Get off of me!" he yowled. "Not until you get up," Amberkit meowed. "You need to see this!" Snowkit opened his amber eyes and glared at his sister. "What is it?" the white tom asked. "Follow me," Amberkit ordered as she stepped off of her littermate. Snowkit followed her to the nursery entrance. Dewkit was already sitting there. The white kit's jaw dropped open. White, feathery flakes were falling from the sky, covering everything below. "Brightheart! The world is ending!" Snowkit squealed in terror. "I think the Dark Forest sent it," Dewkit mewed. "What?" Brightheart muttered. The white and ginger queen got up and padded over to where her kits were standing. "This is snow, little ones," she meowed. "The stuff I'm named after?" Snowkit squeaked, staring at the white stuff in amazement. "Yes," Brightheart answered. "It means that leaf-bare has come." "It's rather early for leaf-bare," Daisy meowed from in the nursery. "Don't you think so, Dovewing?" "What?" Dovewing yawned. She had been taking a nap. "Oh, it's snowing," she realized. Suddenly, a loud gust of wind blew past, pushing more snow into the camp. "I think there is going to be a blizzard," Dovewing meowed. "A blizzard?" Snowkit echoed, turning his head to look at the young queen. "A big snowstorm," the pale gray queen explained. More snow went flying into the camp with another strong wind. The nursery entrance was partially blocked. "StarClan!" Snowkit swore. "We're being buried alive!" The smallest of Dovewing's three newborn kits, a tortieshell called Chaffinchkit, let out a loud, wordless mew. Then Beaverkit and Sproutkit started mewing. Another gust of wind shoved even more snow into the camp.